


Fragrance

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2019 [14]
Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Married Life, Perfume, Short & Sweet, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: In the quiet dead of night, the lingering scent of Kitty's perfume keeps Franke awake.





	Fragrance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019's nineteenth prompt "Vanilla."

_She still smells nice,_ Franke thought, resting her hand on Kitty’s forearm. She buried her forehead against the curve of Kitty’s shoulder, closing her eyes as the faint scent of vanilla wafted around her. 

The perfume she had bought for her wife had been a spur of the moment gift. When she had noticed Kitty eyeing at the bottle of Annick Goutal perfume in Sephora, instinct took over as she went to buy it. Kitty tried to dissuade her, saying she had more than enough money to pay for it herself and that today’s shopping trip was meant for Kitty to splurge on her.

Franke insisted. It was a gift, and she loved the way Kitty’s face lit up whenever she received something new from her. The same twinkles would brighten her violet eyes every time she accepted Franke’s presents. From childhood to adulthood, delight would spread throughout Kitty with each new gift, and a flare of pride would swell inside Franke, treasuring the bliss she could share with her.

Although Kitty returned the favor through buying Franke three stores worth of various hair dyes, Franke thought the best reward was simply lying right next to her. Her bare neck still lingered with the pleasantly sweet fragrance. Each breath Franke took made her feel like she was drifting along through a lightly saccharine mist in the middle of the night.

She laced her arms around Kitty’s waist. She felt her wife shift, the bed springs squeaking ever so slightly, and Franke raised one arm to let her roll onto her back. Opening one eye, she watched the slow rise and fall of Kitty’s chest, the lace fabric of her bubblegum pink nightgown moving in tandem with each breath. 

Kitty was free of makeup and almost vulnerable without the thick rouge, lipstick, and eyeshadow she applied, but her natural face still caused Franke’s heart to beat just a little bit faster. She was tempted to trace the curve of Kitty’s jaw, but she was a light sleeper. Any slight touch to her face would force her eyes open and earn Franke a mild scolding. Anyone else, such as Nils when they were children, would have had to run from her plentiful confusion grenades and snarling self for disrupting her beauty sleep.

Franke was satisfied with simply immersing herself in the lingering scent of vanilla. She remembered Kitty applying it a few times throughout the day, the aroma clearly rich to her senses. Gently resting her head on Kitty’s shoulder, she shifted herself underneath Kitty and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She could have sworn she felt Kitty’s fingers tracing her back, but one glance towards her found Kitty’s expression perfectly neutral, a pretty mask of peaceful slumber.

Tilting her head down, Franke yawned and closed her eyes. She snuggled into Kitty, careful to not move the plentiful blankets too much and let in a chill. Smiling, Franke nestled down for the night as sweet vanilla wafted around her, helping her drift into a calming dream.


End file.
